Обсуждение участника:Kaen22
Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать на Battlefield вики! Спасибо за вашу правку на странице Участник:Kaen22. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение на моей странице обсуждения, если я могу чем-нибудь помочь! -- IDDQD (Обсуждение) 16:49, 23 апреля 2011 У тебя хорошо получается. Если будут шаблоны в стволах друг на друга наезжать и портить статью, тогда можно воспользоваться шаблоном . Если возникнут вопросы - спрашивай, постараюсь помочь. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 16:17, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Благодарю. Кстати, ты зарегестрирован в Вконтакте? (Мне просто здесь не очень удобно общатся.) Kaen22 16:56, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Нет, по некоторым принципам меня там нет. Зато есть в фейсбуке, сейчас отправлю запрос на добавление в френд лист IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:08, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Привет! Я заметил, Файл:F2000_BC2.jpg и Файл:F2000_BC2_IRON.jpg. На будущее, если вы получили эти образы себя, получить их в формате PNG, а не JPG формат, как PNG является более высокого качества ;) Хороший день! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:06, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) SSDGFCTCT9, is a known fact :) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:08, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Good work I've been following what you've been doing. Good work. I hope you don't mind if I use your images on the English BF Wiki... And now with Google Translate, just in case Я слежу за то, что вы делали. Хорошая работа. Я надеюсь, вы не возражаете, если я использую изображения на английском BF Wiki... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:28, мая 7, 2011 (UTC) Названия Слушай, тут опытные люди подсказывают, что название техники (в частности, речь о патрульных лодках) должны по идее иметь русское название. У меня нет аддона к БК и самой отдельной БФ Вьетнам - я не могу проверить, если название полностью на русском, то стоит так и называть статью, с английского названия всегда можно сделать перенаправление (типа: Phantom → Фантом) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 12:36, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) BC2 Кинул запрос на добавление во френд лист, добавь плиз (Akreg) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 16:53, мая 24, 2011 (UTC) Хорошо. Я посмотрю. Если не добавлю - я не виноват. Просто система друзей в BC2 очень глючит, и иногда запросы просто не доходят.Kaen22 17:35, мая 24, 2011 (UTC) И причём не только запросы... "Друзья 0/0"... ладно, кинул ещё раз, на удачу, но не знаю как там - дойдёт или нет. У меня почему-то игра нагло серваки не видит. Не знаешь почему так? Вроде лицензию качал, ключ у меня уже активирован, а эта сволочь не пашет IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:15, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) Попробуй переустановить игру. Говорят помогает. Kaen22 06:50, мая 26, 2011 (UTC) 4 раза переставлял... ну, раз говорят, грех не переустановить и в пятый IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 20:00, мая 26, 2011 (UTC) Привет еще раз Hi Kaen. I was just wondering if you could tell me about this? A friend was telling me about it, and it seemed funny, and we're really wondering what it's about. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:09, июня 19, 2011 (UTC) In first, excuse me for my bad english. So. Because Manul's wool not smoothed, in russian internet appeared meme "Pat the cat, beach!". Most people think it's funny. Kaen22 14:36, июня 19, 2011 (UTC) beach - это пляж вроде как, а bitch то что нужно. кстати, я в игре. жаль, что через стим не смог активировать, приходится сидеть с какого-то Origin :D полёт нормальный, только иногда лаги на пустом месте раздражают сильно. как думаешь, стоит ли брать аддон "Вьетнам"? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:04, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) Конечно стоит! Замечательный аддон, хоть и стоит, как полноценная игра. Но он себя оправдывает. Kaen22 17:07, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) там вроде только 4 карты, да, стоимость я уже заценил (590, хотя могу найти за 250), окей, запланирую, сессия в самом разгаре, а вот летние вечера в сетевой никто не отменял IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 18:43, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) Да. Только 4 карты. Для того оно и DLC. :) Kaen22 19:22, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) 5'' карты. И куча новых пушек и автомобилей! Он продается по цене 15$ или, может быть около 500 копейка (?) Очень много стоит! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:07, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) Your price very small. Price our ''Vietnam just like a original Bad Company 2. :( But I'm buy it. :) Kaen22 20:47, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) Expensive! How much is that in копейка? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:51, июня 21, 2011 (UTC) 600 RU. Or 169 UAH. (I live in Ukraine :) Kaen22 17:35, июня 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, yeah, that's about 5$ (150 RU, 40 UAH) more than what we pay. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:46, июня 24, 2011 (UTC) Спецназ Точно, я как раз забыл название. "Фракции" - это ближе к теме. Не википедия ведь :D спасибо, что напомнил IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 11:54, июня 27, 2011 (UTC) Всегда пожалуйста. :D Kaen22 12:06, июня 27, 2011 (UTC) Йо I just added a few images for your wiki. You haven't done much in the past week, so if you're looking for something to do, you can make an article to use them. Cheers! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:20, июля 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Kaen22 12:02, июля 14, 2011 (UTC) Боевой топор Почему бы не в два столбика? Имхо, так гораздо удобнее IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 12:03, июля 27, 2011 (UTC) Я протупил. Думал это баг какой-то. :D Потом увидел, что это ты редактировал. Потом опять сделаешь. Просто когда в два столбика - только через прямой код редактировать можно. Kaen22 12:34, июля 27, 2011 (UTC) Ты через визуальный редактор делаешь? О, Боже! :D ладно сейчас ещё раз скопирую IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 15:02, июля 27, 2011 (UTC) Просьба Когда ты меняешь скрин в шаблоне, лучше предыдущую картинку ставить в галерею. Ладно? Иначе скрин просто затеряется в общей галерее. --ZanoBrow 06:58, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) Хорошо. Kaen22 08:13, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) Кстати, а где IDDQD? Он уже забил на эту викию? И да... Ты не против, если я помогу тебе с написание нескольких статьей? Например, о технике. Я буду писать исторический материал, а ты потом просто допишешь составляющюю из игры. --ZanoBrow 18:59, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Максим он тут. Мы его не видим, но он тут. :D Да, конечно. Пиши. Kaen22 20:24, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo Вы можете говорить по-немецки? (I should just learn Russian instead of using Google, eh?) You can speak German? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:59, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I can, but not good. I started learn it in this February.Kaen22 11:43, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. Do you like learning new languages? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:04, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I know 4 languages now. Kaen22 15:08, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) Порталы Сегодня создам порталы из первой строки одноимённого шаба. В общем, если будешь создавать навигационные шаблоны, не забудь добавить их в соответствующие порталы, ок? В сентябре, наверное, полностью вернусь, а пока только изредка (от случая к случаю) буду навещать :D IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:10, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) Хорошо. С сентября я не так часто, как сейчас буду тут находиться. Всё-таки учеба. :) Kaen22 14:22, августа 21, 2011 (UTC)